Rex Egbert
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Beaglepuss= - Homosuck= }} - Dream ▾= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} - Outfits ▾= - 3AM= - Pirate= - Cowboy= - Spacesuit= - Regalia= }} - Young ▾= - Baby= - Prospit= }} }} |caption = have you considered another possibility: aliens |title = Knight of Heart |screenname= genialTrinket |style = rex types in all lowercase except for SERIOUS EMPHASIS!! she has a tendency to use emotes liberally n play fast and loose w proper grammar n vocab |age = Born: February 2nd 1999 Introduction: 18 Earth years |specibus = Yo-Yokind, Batkind |modus = Monopoly, Snake & Ladders |relations = Rex's Dad - Adoptive father Nanna - Adoptive grandmother Izzy Harley - Girlfriend |home = A suburban neighborhood (21605 Fir Dr, Maple Valley, Washington) |planet = Land of Glim and Fog |like = Izzy, every other boardgame, listening to public radio, pancakes, kittens, aliens and conspiracy theories |hate = Risk the boardgame; Monopoly the boardgame |music = Gastric Funk ♫ Ladies Night ♫ Jazz Twist ♫ }} Rex Egbert is one of the main characters in Ripoffstuck. Rex is eighteen years old. Her chumhandle is genialTrinket. Her browser of choice is Psyche, which reflects her land's denizen. Her associated classical element is fire as evidenced by the extinguished flames all over her Land. Biography Childhood *Rex had a mostly uneventful childhood. *Met Izzy through a Warrior Cats RP forum *i'll work on this later lmfao Pre-Entry Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Sburb Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Post-Victory Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, s Personality and Traits Rex is a warm and friendly individual who does her best to make others feel comfortable around her. This amiable nature leads to others confiding in her; she does her best to play a considerate, understanding role for everyone, even if she feels differently. Her tendency to bottle her emotions up to spare her friends feelings has lead to some latent bitterness, but she makes every effort to quash down any negative feelings. Rex often fills the position of a neutral mediator or go-between when friends are arguing, and tries her best to find solutions without hurting either party. Habits Rex tends to hold onto what others might call "junk". She has a large collection of interesting bottles, cans and other miscellaneous refuse residing in her room. Relationships Rex's Dad Rex has a relatively good relationship with her adoptive father, though the two have some disagreements from time to time, usually due to misunderstandings on Rex's part of her father's intentions. Izzy Harley Rex is so fuckin gay for Izzy Harley it's not even funny Gallery Trivia * Rex was created by earthstained * Rex has severe motion sickness issues See Also * Rex's house * Rex's room * Rex's outfits Category:Beta